This invention relates to devices for enhancing the movement of objects relative to other objects. In particular, this invention relates to moving devices relative to delicatessen is counters. More particularly, this invention relates to a xe2x80x9clow-profilexe2x80x9dframe assembly upon which a support member will slide, and adjustment of the assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sliding shelf system having a frame with an overall lower height and width than conventional frames.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a slidable shelf system, which has a curved form for guiding a slidable support member on a curved path rather than a linear path.
Another object of this invention is to provide a low profile slidable shelf system that is easier to install than conventional devices.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a frame support for a slidable work member, which does not have to be core drilled into the work area floor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a low profile slidable shelf that will prevent the inadvertent removal of the sliding shelf from the frame.
A still a further object of the present invention is to provide a low profile slidable shelf system which is vibration resistant.
Another object is to provide a fine-tuning mechanism for adjusting the height of shelf system.
Yet another object of the present is to provide a low profile slidable shelf system, which is more economical to manufacture, install and maintain than conventional systems.